User talk:Sengokura
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tigg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FMF (Talk) 21:11, November 26, 2012 Link syntax Hi Sengokura, you can switch to source mode while editing to see how others added content to the wiki (it's in the upper right corner while editing. Links within wikia to put links for pages inside the wiki, you can put the name in double square brackets: lawngreen|}} so Puff gives Puff if you want a different name you can add it after a pipe → }} example: lawngreen|}} so lawngreen|Puff}}| gives text *It is possible to link to wikipedia, wiktionary and other wikia sites using this syntax, there are some examples in the trivia section of some of the guardians (under onomatology) Links to other sites you either put the link as it is http://www.exam.ple or put it inside single brackets lawngreen|}} so lawngreen|http://www.exam.ple}} gives example pictures in this wiki we usually don't use the thumb parameter on images, just look at any picture on any page to see the different parameters we used for each one you can read more on picture syntax here (mediawiki images help page) hope this answers your question, good luck and if you have any more questions, feel free to ask :– FMF (talk) 14:18, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Becoming an Admin on Wikia If there are no active admins in the wiki you can post an adoption request on Wikia Community Central If there are, any admin with bureaucratic rights can promote you, but usually this needs to be discussed among the active members of the wiki and the person who wants to be an admin should have a fair amount of edits on the wiki. The main functions not available to non-admins are blocking users and deleting pages (users can use to tag a page for deletion) if you think the wiki needs a new admin you can start a discussion in the wiki's forum where the active members of the wikia site can select the new admin. :– FMF (talk) 21:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) New Admin for the wiki I started a new forum thread about promoting a new admin, I would appriciate it if you would join the discussion – FMF (talk) 17:23, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I know you've been interested in becoming an admin but you still haven't written in the thread so :: so I'm linking this forum thread again :::→ Forum:New Admin for the wiki ::please write your thoughts in the forum thread so everyone can read them and reply, I'd like to promote the new admin/admins soon :::– FMF (talk) 11:55, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Info Boxes Sengo, for some reason, you dissappeared from the chat. Please exit it and rejoin it so I can continue telling you about infoboxes. Guardian Cards :Hi Sengokura, I'm helping Scorpiany with a better replacement for the infoboxes, I made Template:Card, you can see them @ Template:Test, it still needs work (changing colors, adding other text etc.) you can see the messages I left Scorpiany. – FMF (talk) 07:04, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey scrop go to kong chat Ikillyou2553 (talk) 02:08, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Level Cap Sengokura, could you please do this: 1. Go to : http://armorgames.com/mystic-guardians-game/13882?page=help 2. Submit a ticket with the Subject Line: "Level Cap". 3. Enter the text: " Please raise the level cap. Many players have gotten guardians to levels 30-35, and want them to level them up further. Also, it is impossible to get many 3rd evolve guardians with the current level cap. I would appreciate it if you guys could raise it.". We're trying to get DJ Arts to raise the level cap.